Touch
by glasswrks
Summary: Femslash. J/7. First of a six part series. Written originally back in 1999, updated. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: "Touch."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyrights:** September 21, 1999 / June 2nd, 2002 / April 17th, 2006

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) 15 (AUS) M.

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note**: This didn't begin as a story. It was in fact just thoughts running rampant around in my head the last few days that wanted to be written down. It wasn't until last night that I decided to make this a story involving Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine. This has not been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Second Author's Note (June 2nd, 2002):** Here we are at the start of the Touch series. There are six stories and I hope you'll like them. However, the reason I'm writing this second note is simple. There is a story I hope you'll track down called "The Four Pips Club". It's written by Tenderware. I truly enjoyed the story and I believe you will to if you haven't read it yet. And if you have... well, it's worth a second, third, fourth read. If you haven't read it, you may find it a somewhat similar? but not by much. Anyway, on with the story... mine that is.

**Third Revision April 17th, 2006:** I've gone back and changed a few things to make the story read better in my opinion.

She felt a fleeting touch, and knew it was the one she had been waiting for. She could not tell how long she had waited she only knew that this was the moment. There would be no turning back, and she would not want it any other way.

Her body trembled at the thought of what was going to occur, her respiration increased as the touch became more insistent, leaving trails of fire each place it felt. She tensed for a brief moment, as the touch was replaced by warm lips.

"Breathe."

Nodding her head she took a deep lungful of cleansing air, feeling the tension slowly leave her body. Warm lips were seemingly everywhere, yet nowhere at all.

Her entire consciousness focused on the sensations that were threatening to overload her brain, fearing she would never recover from whatever was awaiting her.

"Do you trust me?"

Again she nodded, not sure of her own voice with the answer.

"Do you... love me?" she heard whispered in her ear. Her eyes closed, her head turned towards the source of the question.

"Yes," came her whispered reply.

"I will never hurt you... never intentionally. Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Give me your hand." She watched as her hand was kissed, eyes never leaving hers. "Feel what you do to me." She was startled when her hand was placed on the warm chest, she could feel the thundering heartbeat. "You alone will have that power." Her hand was brought back up to those lips she longed to feel once more. "No one..." A kiss was placed upon her hand. "Shall ever..." Her heart rate increased, as another kiss was placed on the inside of her wrist. "Do the same." To the inside of her elbow. "You are everything to me..." She felt the lips on her throat. "You are life itself..."

Her back arched, the trail of fire searing a path down her sternum.

"You are my life."

She gasped when she felt the sudden wet heat of a mouth. Her skin puckered, as warm breath blew across her.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes," she hissed.

Arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer.

Body heat against body heat.

Hands caressing, molding, squeezing...

She lost herself in the mind altering sensations.

"I love you..."

She heard in her ear, her reply was cut short as lips found hers... she opened her mouth, wanting more.

Intimate touches...

Hands tangled in her hair, keeping her in place.

Her arms around shoulders.

Finally breaking away and shuddering at the experience.

Foreheads touching each other and chests heaving.

Pulling away slowly, not wanting to break contact.

Soft smiles.

A hand moving strands of hair out of the way.

Her throat parched.

Gazes locked with one another.

Two halves coming together.

A finger gently tracing her lips.

A kiss, slower, longer, deeper.

Time stands still...

"Do you approve Captain?" Seven asks, puzzled by the sudden flush of color on the Captain's face.

"Wha... what?" Captain Janeway replies, swallowing a few times, tearing her eyes from the padd Seven had handed to her and back to the statuesque woman standing before her.

"My first attempt at..." she tilts her head to the right, _'Creative writing'_. What did you think? The Doctor believes it would be... freeing in some way I have yet to identify."

"Ah... yes. I... I think he wants you to tap into your imagination," she said, placing the padd down on the table and walking over to the replicator, requesting: "A large glass of ice water." She runs the glass across her forehead for a brief second, before returning to her desk.

"I see, and have I?" Seven asks, curious as to the Captains' answer.

"There's no problem here," she replies. "But, I'm curious Seven. How did you choose your subject matter?"

"It was not easy. I accessed many data files, in an attempt to find something to write about, and I noticed the substantial amount of data stored in this particular field of literature."

"Field?" Janeway asks, as she sits back down.

"Yes, I believe this would fall into the erotica category?"

"I see... well, no, frankly I don't..."

"You seem troubled by my attempt Captain."

"No, Seven, it's... well done." _Perhaps a little well done_.

"Thank you."

Captain Janeway looks away from the young woman before she asks her next question. "Are you going to write more?"

"I am not sure, would you like me to continue with this?"

"That's entirely up to you," Janeway answers quickly, knowing she'd very interested in seeing what else Seven would come up with.

"If I chose to continue, would you be interested in reading what I had written?" Seven asked. "I have not shown this to anyone else, you are the first person I thought of when I finished. I value your opinion, as I am new to this."

Janeway gazed into Seven's face. _'She means it,'_ Janeway thought. "I would be honored to read your stories."

Satisfied that the impromptu meeting has come to an end, Seven nods her head, "I have taken up enough of your time Captain."

"No, you haven't. I looked forward to the next part."

"Thank you Captain." Seven took the data padd from Janeway's hand and walks to the door.

"Seven..."

Stopping short of the sensor that would trigger the door to open, Seven turns around. "Yes Captain."

"Where did your inspiration come from?"

Seven smiles as she begins to answer the question.

"RED ALERT... ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!! CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE!"

"Later... you can tell me later," Janeway says as she rushes out of her ready room and onto the bridge.

The End.


	2. Touched Again

**Title:** "Touched Again."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyrights:** September 27th, 1999 July 7th, 2003

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) 15 (AUS) MA15+

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Special Thanks:** To my friend Deb, who let me steal a line from a story she wrote a while back. This story is unbeta'd, once again.

**Author's Note:** I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this sequel of sorts. Also, if you've gotten to this part, you know that Seven is writing erotic stories, and in keeping with her character, I've gone back and taken out any contractions I've found in them. I forgot she doesn't use them when she speaks, so she probably would not use them when she writes.

**Second Author's Notes:** Hi, it's July 7th, 2003 and I've decided a few days ago to give these stories a little - pardon the pun - touch up. I've just gone over them and made some corrections, things like that.

"So soon Seven?" Janeway asked as they walked along the corridors on their way to the mess hall, as she was handed a data padd.

"Yes. I believe that I am adapting to this form of expressing one's self," she replied.

"I'll save it for later, if you don't mind?" She pauses, "Unless you'd like me to read it now?" she asks, hoping that her Astrometrics officer would not ask her to do so.

"Later might be more appropriate," she answers. "It is curious..." Seven begins then lets her thought trail off.

"What is?" Janeway prompts.

"I find myself telling you one thing, yet at the same time I wish another," she replies.

"How so?"

"I would much rather you read it now, instead of later," Seven answers.

Janeway smiles, "I think any one who creates something out of their imagination wants to feel validated – to know that all the hard work that was put into it hasn't been in vain," she explains as they walk into the mess hall.

"I see. I am simply wondering how you will judge what I have written," Seven replies.

Janeway stops and turns to the former Borg drone. "Seven, I'm not judging you or what you've written. You've asked for my opinion on it, but if you feel that's what I'm doing, then perhaps it would be best if I didn't read it," Janeway states, holding the data padd out in front of her, as if to return it.

Shocked by the Captain's reply, as well as her body's response, Seven shook her head. "No, Captain. I would like you to read it... please. I meant what I had said previously, I value your opinion."

Nodding once, Janeway keeps the data padd. "All right Seven, I'll read it as long as we're both agreed that I am not judging you, understand?"

"Understood Captain."

"Fine, well, why don't we get something to drink?"

"Acceptable," Seven replies, relieved to hear that Captain Janeway would read her story. Perhaps she should see the Doctor. She was curious as to why her body reacted the way it did when the Captain seemed poised to return the data padd unread.

"Oh dear. . . I need a drink," Janeway says aloud after reading Seven's latest installment.

Walking over to the replicator, she requests a whiskey. Glancing at her couch, her eyes lock onto the data padd that was lying face down on the cushion. She relishes the slight burn of her drink after taking a sip.

"I do believe you're adapting quite well," she mutters to herself. Going back to the couch, she picks up the data padd once again, keying the commands, she watches as the story was brought back to the beginning.

Taking another sip, Janeway tucks her legs underneath her and begins to read.

* * *

The only sound in her room next to the beating of her heart was the soft sway of her dress as she paced the floor – it was getting late.

She had been anticipating the arrival of her dinner guest for some time now. A brief communication earlier explained the unavoidable delay, she knew at any moment...

The door chime snapped her from her thoughts. Checking her reflection once again, she walked to the door. Seconds later it opened and her heart skipped a beat.

"May I come in?" she was asked.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in," she replied, as her dinner guest pass by.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I understand," she replied.

"Do you really?"

She nodded as she walked into her living room. She felt the warm presence of a hand on her arm; she turned slowly and gazed into the eyes that captivated her with their brilliance.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" The hand moved slowly up her arm. "How much I crave you... the feel of your skin underneath mine?" Soon the other hand joined its partner, trailing up and down her arms, while she stood perfectly still, absorbed by the sensations being generated. "May I taste your lips?"

She answered, by closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side.

"Tell me what you want," she was asked as feather light kisses rained upon her face. "Tell me what you need," was whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you desire."

The kisses, moist, warm, and utterly distracting were driving all reasonable thoughts from her mind.

"Tell me what you want, tell me what you need... tell me what you desire," was the only thing she heard over and over again.

"You!" she gasped as she surrendered herself to the passionate assault on her senses.

"I am yours to command," she was told, prior to being swept of her feet and carried to her bedroom, where she was placed gently on her bed.

Her breathing had become labored, as hands caressed her body, the evidence of her arousal never in doubt.

She awoke sometime later, sated and parched. Her hand searched the other side of her bed, finding only cool sheets and a note, instead of the one she loved.

Opening the note, she read in the dim light:

_I fear that I must go, but only for the time being. Know that one day, I will never leave you again._

Sighing, she placed the note on the nightstand.

Grabbing the other pillow, she brought it towards her face, inhaling the scent of...

* * *

"_Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."_

"Go ahead Seven," she replies, placing the data padd down.

"_Have you forgotten our velocity match?"_

Janeway quickly glances at the chronometer, wincing. "I'm sorry. I'll be right there," she said getting off the couch.

"_Understood... Captain?"_

"Yes Seven?" Janeway replies.

"_Have you had a chance to read it?"_

"I have, and I'll let you know what I thought about it as soon as I get there, Janeway out." She hopes the velocity match would help relieve some of the tension she suddenly felt.

The End


	3. Touched In The Rain

Title: "Touched In The Rain

**Title:** "Touched In The Rain."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyrights:** September 30th, 1999 July 7th, 2003 April 18th, 2006 October 23, 2008

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) 15 (AUS) MA15+

**Second Revision July 7th, 2003:** If you've gotten to this part, you know that Seven is writing erotic stories and in keeping with her character, I've gone back and taken out any contractions I've found in them. I forgot she doesn't use them when she speaks, so she probably would not use them when she writes.

**Third Revision, April 18th, 2006:** I've gone over the story and changed a few things and added others, not enough to change the entire story, but hopefully enough to make it read easier.

**Fourth Revision October 23, 2008:** Yes, I couldn't help myself. I was in the process of getting these stories ready to post on when I noticed some things I didn't like, so I took them out.

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note, September 30th, 1999:** I'd like to take the time to thank all the people on various mailing list that I'm on for demand; suggesting that I continue writing these stories. I only hope that you the reader will enjoy it as well.

"I hope I am not intruding?" she was asked when she opened her door, pleasantly surprised at who was standing there.

"Not at all. Come in, come in," she replied, trying to keep the smile off her face, knowing she was acting like a teenager again. "I am off right now. It is good to see you again," she said, in actuality it had only been two days since they had seen each other last.

"I enjoy being with you," she heard.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. Thank you. Have you had lunch yet?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Of course," she replies smiling.

"Good. Could you meet me here, in twenty minutes?" she was asked handing over a data padd.

"You want me to meet you there?" she asked after reading the name of the establishment.

"Yes. I promise, you will not be disappointed," came the reply.

"All right."

"I must go, there are a few things I must take care of first."

"So soon, you just got here?"

"I am sorry," she heard.

"You are forgiven this time," she said with a smile.

Walking arm and arm to the door, they paused in front of it. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"No," she whispered.

"An error on my part. I love you, very much," she heard, before her lips were captured in a kiss that left her gasping for air. "I will see you in twenty minutes."

Before she knew it, she was alone. She had heard of the old saying, "A watched pot never boils." She understood what it meant now. She finally left to meet her date, arriving at her destination with minutes to spare.

"Close your eyes," she was instructed by the voice she loved to hear. "No one will bother us I have booked it for the entire afternoon."

"It must have been expensive?" she asked.

"You are worth the price and so much more," came the reply.

"You're going to spoil me," she said, smiling.

"Never enough."

When the doors to the holo-suite opened, she could hear birds chirping and children laughing in the background. She also heard another sound that appeared to be coming closer.

"No peeking," was whispered in her ear. It took all of her will power not to turn around and attack the person behind her. "Patience, I promise it will be worth it."

"It had better be," she answered, leaning back, feeling safe, secured and above all loved by the arms that wrapped themselves around her. "Is that a horse?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Yes."

"Are we going horseback riding?" she asked.

"No... now hold out your right hand."

She did as she was asked and was startled to feel someone take hold of it.

"There are two steps just in front of you. Trust me I will not let anything happen to you."

She cautiously stepped up, the unseen person assisting her. "Thank you," she said.

"At your service," came the reply.

"That was too bad, was it?" she was asked.

"No, not too bad," she replied.

"Okay, let's have a seat?"

She nodded and reached behind her and felt the back of the seat, and lowered herself down.

"One more minute, I promise..."

She heard the distinct sound of a bottle being taken out of an ice bucket.

"Driver begin."

She heard a cork pop.

"Open your eyes."

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

"New York City. Central Park to be exact."

"Oh my," she exclaimed.

"To us."

She took the offered glass of champagne. "To us," she answered, as she smiled and turned to view the sights that passed by. The horse drawn carriage took them around the park in a leisurely manner.

"Lunch is served..."

"You thought of everything," she said looking at the repast set before her. They spent some time feeding each other. Capturing fingers with their mouths.

"Are you sure?" she asked, after her glass was placed in the basket as she gestured to the driver.

"No one will see us," noticing her gaze, "He is programmed to drive unless I say otherwise. You are perfectly safe."

"I've never done this before," she said, as the stirrings of desire began.

"Nor have I."

The afternoon sun caressed them both, as the carriage made another trip around the park.

"I must tell you, I find that you have taken up most of my thoughts, when I close my eyes, it is your face that I see. If I concentrate, it is your voice I hear calling out my name. My wants, my desires reside inside you. I feel so much for you I can hardly believe that my heart can contain it all. you are..."

"Show me," she said, leaning forward and tasting the lips she could not seem to get enough of. She felt warm hands slowly moving up her body, stopping briefly to graze the already aroused nub of flesh. The brief contact left her wanting for more.

"You are so beautiful," she heard whispered in her ear, as her blouse, followed by her bra was removed. Suddenly, she felt bare skin on bare skin, wondering how it had happened so quickly.

Soon, hands were touching everywhere, whimpers, moans were exchanged. Thunder rolled in the distance as the skies turned dark grey, heavy with rain.

"Yes," she hissed, as she built towards a release that threatened to shake her to her very soul. She was at the edge, waiting to fall over. The intimate caress she felt nudged her over and into the abyss.

The rain that had begun to fall did little to cool down her overheated skin.

"You are fine. I have you," was murmured in her ear as she was cradled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too..."

Janeways' eyebrows arch as she re-reads the last two lines of Seven's story. She was not mistaken, the name she thought she had read, was there. "Seven, why that name?" she asks the young woman who was seated on the opposite side of her couch.

"Should I choose another?"

"No. It's your story."

"If it troubles you Captain, I will change it," Seven says.

"Let me think about it, if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

"What's going to happen next?" Janeway asks.

"Explain."

"With the characters?"

"I am not certain. In my research, I have found that something usually happens between the couple and they separate."

"Oh," Janeway murmurs as she feels something akin to sadness at Seven's statement.

"I- I do not have to continue in that direction. I could think of something else?" she said noticing the Captain's reaction to her earlier remarks.

Janeway watches as Seven moves across the couch.

"I am sorry Captain," Seven offers, wanting to reach out and offer some show of support, though she did not know why. Hesitantly, she slowly places her hand on top of Captain Janeways', keeping her gaze down.

Amazingly, the Captain did not remove her hand, instead placed her left hand over hers and gently squeezes.

"It's all right Seven. I guess I've grown attached to you... your characters, that's all," Janeway whispers.

"Then I shall keep them together, for you," Seven replies firmly, finally daring to look up. What she saw left her aching for something.

"I think it's time for you to go," Janeway states abruptly.

"Of course, I have overstepped my bounds, I apologize Captain," Seven says taking her hands away. Standing up quickly she heads towards the door.

"No wait. Seven of Nine stop! Comply!"

Seven stood still, she could not disobey the command.

Janeway walks over to the young woman.

"Seven... Seven look at me," Janeway asks.

Seven gazes into the Captain's eyes.

"Seven, I only meant that it was time for you to regenerate. I wasn't kicking you out, please believe me," Janeway urges, knowing deep down that something had changed between them.

"I see, I thought..." She could not finish her statement as Captain Janeway places two of her fingers on her lips.

"You did," Janeway shakes her head, "... nothing wrong," Janeway whispers, removing her fingers.

Seven felt an immediate loss; but of what, she could not say.

"Good night Seven," Janeway says taking a few steps backward.

"Good night Captain," Seven replies taking a half-hearted attempt towards the door, as if something inside of her was saying, _'You must not leave, you must_ _stay here.'_ But leave she did.

Janeway watches as Seven leaves her quarters, turning around, she walks back towards her couch.

'_What's happening? What is it?'_ she thought to herself. Picking up the data padd, she reads the last lines aloud.

The rain that had begun to fall did little to cool down her overheated skin.

"You are fine. I have you," was murmured in her ear as she was cradled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Kathryn."

The End


	4. Touched In The Afternoon

**Title:** "Touched In The Afternoon."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** September 21st, 1999 / October 23, 2008.

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) PG (AUS) M/MA 15+.

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note July 7th, 2003:** If you've gotten to this part, you know that Seven is writing erotic stories, and in keeping with her character, I've gone back and taken out any contractions I've found in them. I forgot she doesn't use them when she speaks, so she probably would not use them when she writes.

* * *

"Regeneration cycle complete," Seven heard as she opened her eyes ready for the start of another day. Stepping off the dais, she walked over to her computer station.

'_I do not recall leaving this out,'_ she thought to herself picking up the data padd she found lying there, her eyebrow arched as she read the first paragraph.

_Good morning Seven,_

_I thought we'd try something a little different. Instead of reading one of your stories, perhaps you'd be so inclined to read something I've written._

_We can discuss it later, after our duty shift._

_Kathryn Janeway_

* * *

"I want you to stay... not just for tonight," Kathryn said.

"Are you sure?"

* * *

"Intriguing," Seven said out loud taking the data padd with her as she makes her way to the Astrometrics lab.

Although she had wanted to read it right away, she knew her duties came first. It wasn't until the Doctor reminded her to "Have something for lunch", that she decides to make the most of her time and finish reading the story.

* * *

"I want you to stay... not just for tonight," Kathryn said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, caressing the face of the person she wanted to wake up with for the rest of her life. She sealed her comment with a kiss, one that woke up the desire and passion she had denied herself for too long.

"Nothing would make me happier..."

"You know, there may be problems ahead... like my job for instance," Kathryn said reluctantly, not wanting to spoil the mood but knowing that it had to be said.

"I understand. It is important to you. It is a part of who you are."

"Yes, it is," Kathryn acknowledged...

"Hi Seven... mind if I join you?" Harry Kim asks nervously, holding his lunch tray.

"I... no, please," Seven answers, turning the data padd face down on the table, so engrossed in the story she had not heard him walk up to the table.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, sitting down, poking at the culinary effort Neelix had made for lunch.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, it's just... it's just that you seemed distracted the last couple of days, that's all," Harry replies, mildly amused that his stomach had not revolted after a few bites.

"I am functioning... I am fine. Thank you for asking lieutenant," Seven replies, accessing one of the Doctor's catch phrases.

"Okay, if you say so. What are you reading?" he asks, gesturing towards the data padd.

"The Captain has asked me to review... a report," Seven answers, feeling that Captain Janeway would not want it known that she had written a story. At least that's what she thought the Captain might want.

"Mmm," Harry utters, nodding his head. "Seven... I... I was wondering if you might like to come to a recital we're having tomorrow night," he asks quickly.

"I do not believe that I have any plans, I shall attend."

"Great... um, I've got to go, it starts at nineteen hundred hours. I'll see you then," Harry said getting up, taking his half eaten lunch with him.

"Good-bye lieutenant." Waiting until she was alone once again, Seven picks up the data padd and resumes her reading.

* * *

"I know. It is important to you. It is a part of who you are."

"Yes it is," Kathryn acknowledged. "But... I can't fight this any more, I don't want to."

"Then do not," came the simple reply.

It has been said, that life is made up of tiny moments... fragments. Once put together, encompasses a person's life.

Beginning...

Middle...

End.

Kathryn knew as she stood in her living room, seconds ticking by, that this moment, however fleeting, would stand alone against all others.

A beacon of light shining brilliantly in her final days, something she would treasure, regardless of the outcome.

She knew this with every part of herself.

So, she replied the only way she could:

"I won't."

They had been together before, and each time they discovered something different, something new... yet, always filled with passion.

Kathryn had never experienced such raw passion before, never knew how much love could enhance every touch.

Every kiss...

Every thing.

Even now, as they moved unhurriedly towards her bedroom, she could feel the love in each passing caress.

She knew that the words either whispered or shouted were not empty shells, something said in the heat of the moment, but grains of truth, firmly embedded in her heart.

There were no need for words at this moment; not now. Clothes were removed, slowly, as if tearing down walls that had kept them apart for too long.

Soon they stood before each other, their souls bared as they were. Reaching out for one another, they embraced.

Needing the single act of compassion to seal their devotion.

"Kathryn..."

"Yes," she answered, wondering what could have broken the spell.

"Is this real? Or is it a dream?"

"It's real."

"Thank you..."

"For what?" Kathryn asked gazing into the eyes of the woman she loved.

"For loving me."

Smiling, tears of untold happiness evident in her eyes, she answered, truthfully and from her heart: "How could I do otherwise."

Seven frowned.

There was no more, the story had ended.

'_Perhaps Captain Janeway gave it to me prematurely?'_ she pondered. She could not identify the feelings she experienced while reading the story. She left the mess hall and headed back to the Astrometrics lab, all the while thinking about the last line in the story.

It was if she had expected the captain to name the other character, she could almost see it. _'I will ask the captain later,'_ she thought, when she arrived back in the lab. Placing the data padd down, and continuing her work.

'_I wonder if she liked it.'_ Janeway asked herself, as she watched the stars go by in her ready room.

The End


	5. Touched In The Moonlight

**Title:** "Touched: In The Moonlight."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyrights:** October 7th, 1999 October 23, 2008

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) 15 (AUS) MA15+

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note, July 7th, 2003:** If you've gotten this far, you know that Seven is writing erotic stories, and in keeping with her character, I've gone back and taken out any contractions I've found in them. I forgot; she doesn't use them when she speaks, and most likely would not use them when she writes.

**Special Thanks:** To my beta readers, AJ and Ami, thanks. Also to my friend Debbie, who helped me in describing the lake and the surrounding areas in the story, I told her what I was attempting to see and she gave me some ideas, which I incorporated.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is what I wish," Seven replies.

"All right, why don't we go over there," Captain Janeway said, pointing to the slight hillside up ahead.

Seven looked in the direction. "Agreed."

They walked up the grassy hill, side by side. Captain Janeway enjoying the view, while Seven contemplated what was going to happen.

They had located an M-Class planet while passing through this sector a few hours ago. After running initial scans, the planet was deemed safe enough for shore leave. It also gave them the opportunity to replenish their supplies.

"Is this good enough?" Janeway asked when they had reached what appeared to be a tree of some sorts.

Seven took out her tricorder and scanned the tree. "Yes. Where will we sit?" she asked.

"Right here," Janeway replied, reclining against the trunk.

"You wish me to sit on the ground?" Seven asked perplexed.

"I don't see any benches or chairs around, do you? Come on it's not that bad," Janeway said, patting the ground next to her.

"If you insist," Seven replied.

"You'll be fine Seven, trust me," Janeway said as she watched her Astrometrics officer gingerly sit on the ground. "So, you are sure you want to do this?" she asked again.

Seven turned and looked at the Captain. "You have asked me that before, if you are not comfortable."

"No, no. it's not that. Well, we might as well get started, don't you think?"

"Do you wish me to begin, or would you rather start?" she asked.

"Why don't I get the ball rolling," Janeway paused, seeing the confusion on Seven's face. "It means: Why don't I start."

"I see," Seven acknowledged. "Shall I move closer?"

"No, you're fine right where you are," Janeway took a deep breath.

* * *

"Kathryn, where are we going?"

"Well, you surprised me. Now it's my turn," she replied, hoping they would reach their destination on time.

"I see, and you will not give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Perhaps a small one?"

"No."

"So, I will suffer until we arrive?"

"I'm not sure about the suffering part," Kathryn said as she adjusts the controls on the shuttle craft.

"Kathryn, what are you doing?"

"Well if I have to tell you," she smirked.

"Ah, I believe I would much rather you showed me."

"That can be arranged," she replied with a grin on her face.

"How much time do we have?"

"Long enough," Kathryn said.

"Long enough is never long enough."

"You are a sweet talker," Kathryn replied.

Leaning to her right, she kissed the person she loved most in the world.

Soon, kisses gave way to gentle explorations.

"Oh Kathryn! Again please..."

"As you command," she whispered.

* * *

"Captain?"

"Yes," Janeway said, looking up from the data padd.

"What was it that Kathryn does to provoke such a response?"

"That's up to you to decide. I have a pretty good idea what it is," she replied.

"Will you..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you show me?"

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Will you show me what provoked the response in the story you have written," she stated clearly.

"You know what? I think we'd better head back to the ship," Janeway said getting up to her feet quickly, waiting for Seven to do the same.

"Why?"

"Seven, you don't understand; we'll discuss this later. Janeway to Voyager," she said touching her comm badge.

"_Go ahead Captain,"_ Chakotay answered.

"Two to beam up."

"_Acknowledged."_

* * *

"Here, you'd better finish this yourself," Janeway said after leaving the transporter room.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Seven asked.

"No; I'll... I've got to go."

Seven watched as the compact body of Voyager's formidable Captain left her holding the data padd.

She did not understand how her simple request could have made such an impact on the Captain.

As she walked back towards Cargo Bay 2, she decided that she would finish reading the story there. Seven realized that she had enjoyed listening to the Captain voice as she read the story, there was something different, something she could not place that had begun to affect her in a way she could not pinpoint.

It was...

'_Mesmerizing,'_ she thought to herself.

She felt as if she was in the story, which had in turn prompted her request.

Had she known how the Captain would have reacted to it, she would not have voiced her request. Arriving at Cargo Bay 2, Seven sat on the steps leading to her alcove and began to read.

* * *

"As you command," she whispered.

They spent the next half-hour oblivious to the scenery passing by them, rather their interest was solely on each other.

"I'd better get up," Kathryn muttered to herself, completely satisfied to stay where she was, wrapped in a blanket of love.

"I suppose you must..."

"It's a good thing, we're almost there," she said, once she was back at the controls.

"It is beautiful Kathryn," she heard as she landed the vehicle.

"I was hoping you might like it. Come on let's go," Kathryn said after leaving the shuttlecraft.

Hand in hand, Kathryn led the way from the small clearing and into a wooded area.

"Is it far?" she was asked.

"No just another minute or two."

Walking along a grove of trees, they noticed a reflection of some kind, slight off in the distance.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Kathryn answered.

They came to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing go on. I'll be right behind you," Kathryn said, urging her companion forward.

"Oh."

The scenery changed dramatically, as a few overhanging branches were pushed aside. The moon high above them in the cloudless sky cast its light down upon and merging with the plants among the trees.

They were in paradise.

The stars blanketing the sky enhanced the view, allowing them to see the lush green plants and ferns reflecting on the perfect stillness of the lake.

"Do you like it?" Kathryn asked hesitantly.

"I do not know what to say, I am at a loss."

"I love you so much."

Seven stopped reading, placing the data padd down, she quickly stood up and left the cargo bay.

Captain Janeway entered her quarters and went directly to the replicator.

"Whiskey neat." Taking the glass, she drank it down, feeling the harsh burn. _'What am I_ _going to do?_' she asked herself for the hundredth time since beaming aboard.

"_Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."_

"Go ahead Seven," she replied, hoping the young woman was not going to bring up the request once more.

"_Captain, would you join me for a velocity match?"_

"You want to play now?" she replied, shocked by the question.

"_Yes, unless you are busy at the moment?"_

Sighing, she contemplated her decision. _'It's only a game for crying out loud!' _she thought to herself. "I'll be right there, Janeway out."

According to the read out, Janeway knew that the velocity program was already running, before she entered the holo-deck.

"All right Seven here I... oh dear lord," she said, as the holo-deck doors slid shut behind her.

She had stepped into...

"The story," she whispered.

"Do you like it?" she heard.

"I don't know what to say," she answered.

Before her eyes, was the lake, calm and serene.

"Perhaps it is time for actions," Seven said.

"What?" Janeway replied, turning to Seven, who had moved next to her.

Seven closed the small gap between them, raising her right hand, she touched Janeways' face, ready to move it, if the Captain showed the slightest indication that her touch was not wanted, or welcomed.

Seven marveled at how soft the other woman's skin felt in her hand

"Seven, you don't know what you're doing," Janeway said quietly.

"You are correct," she replied, leaning forward and whispered, "You will show me. May I kiss you?" stopping a mere breath away from her destination.

'_Make up your mind!'_ Janeway told herself. "..." she answered.

The End

I should let you know, that I had originally ended the series here. I had decided to let the readers make up their own mind as to how Captain Janeway would have answered the question, but I was asked repeatedly to write another part to the story, which I ended up doing after a brief period of time. So, the series concludes with "Touched by Love."


	6. Touched By Love

**Title:** "Touched By Love."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** Oct. 24th, 1999 – October 24, 2008

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) 15 (AUS) M

**Disclaimer**: "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller, as well as Paramount Studios/Viacom. But most importantly, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _"Star Trek: Voyager"_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note 1999:** Well, here we are at the conclusion of the series. I hoped you've enjoyed the stories, short though they may be.

**Author's Note 2008:** First of all, would you look at that, almost ten years to the day when I wrote this originally. Normally I probably would have said something like, "I've gone over the story and changed a few things." Normally. Yet, I can't say that now. I've added to the story and not just a few words, but paragraphs of new stuff. I'll have to go to my website and make the additions there as well. I hope what I've added has actually made the story better.

* * *

"You requested my presence Captain?" Seven of Nine asked.

"Yes, have a seat. I'd like to talk with you," Kathryn Janeway answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Seven asked after sitting down.

"No, there's nothing's wrong. I wanted to know how are you?" Janeway replied. She had been avoiding Seven for the pass two weeks. She had thought it was for the best, but for whom? she wasn't sure.

She knew it wasn't her. Ever since her decision, she had difficulty sleeping, she'd grown irritable, and lonely.

"I am functioning within normal parameters," Seven answered.

"Good, good," she replied.

"Captain?"

"Yes Seven."

"Do you regret your answer to my question in the holo-deck?"

Janeway looked away it was a question she had asked herself countless times. "Yes and no," she replied.

"Explain."

"There's a part of me that wishes I'd answered differently, but there's another part of me that knows I did the right thing," she said.

A moment of silence filled the room.

"I am not sure how to respond Captain," Seven said. She was confused. Seven knew her feelings for Janeway new, yet not. She had always experienced a variety of emotions when in her presence.

Wither it be anger, frustration, admiration, sorrow, pity, or pride, she always felt something.

After realizing; with the help of her stories, her feelings were far more encompassing than she first thought, she was sure the Captain felt the same. She'd noted the physical changes: the elevated heart rate and respiration and sometimes a faint, muskiness, whenever they were together.

And the physical proximity – Janeway always seemed to gravitate towards her. At first she found it, annoying. This puny human, who did she think she was? She had severed her from the Collective and insisted that she integrate into her "Human" collective.

Soon, a strange sensation made itself known, in the middle of her stomach whenever the Captain strode into her "Personal Space." The sensation felt like a flutter, it was unusual to say the least. She'd thought about seeing the Doctor about this newest development, but decided against it. After careful scrutiny she realized it only happened in her presence.

She had taken into consideration that this was a normal response, and set out to categorize Janeways' reactions to other members of the crew.

She had collected gigaquads of information, and her conclusion was sound: Janeway did not react differently to anyone else. Oh there had been times when Janeways' heart rate sped up, usually around the fiery Human-Klingon hybrid B'Elanna Torres, but that was a fairly normal occurrence.

Of course B'Elanna Torres could make anyone's heart beat faster. Then there was the matter of the Commander. She noticed a distinct difference when he was with the Captain.

His heart rate increased, his respiration sped up, yet the Captain's didn't. She had been gratified by that discovery.

"I'm sorry, but, I hope this will clarify matters," Janeway said handing Seven a data padd.

"Do you wish me to read this now?"

"No, but Seven, when you do finish it, I'd like to speak with you again."

"Even if it is late?" she asked.

"Even if I'm sleeping," Janeway responded.

"Very well Captain, if you have nothing further?"

"No, you're dismissed."

Janeway watched as Seven left her ready room, with the data padd in hand. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her auburn hair, and resumed going over the monthly reports.

Seven completed her shift in Astrometrics.

She had decided that she would read the data padd in the holo-deck. She knew she would not be interrupted. "Computer, run Seven Beta - One," she said.

"Acknowledged," came the reply.

When the holo-deck door opened, she walked in and found herself surrounded by trees. She knew she only had to walk a few feet and the lake would come into view.

She had taken to running the program and visiting the fictional location ever since that fateful morning. She had added a bench next to the lake, where she could come and read the stories whenever she wanted.

Some how she knew that the data padd she held in her hands would change her life forever.

For better or worse.

* * *

Kathryn woke up, the sun filtering through the tree tops, splashing her haphazardly with light.

After swimming in the refreshing water, they had decided to spend the night next to the lake.

They sat together talking quietly, whispering things they would never have told anyone else.

Their hopes and fears.

Their dreams for the future.

Hands slowly entwining.

The connection real and tangible.

Soon hands were caressing faces. The kiss started on its own, neither of them aware of who had made the first move. Slowly as if for the first time, both hesitant, trying to control their emotions that seemed to demand more than the slight kisses that began than broke off.

They made love slowly, passionately, each of them wanting the other to experience the absolute joy of being together. They drifted off to sleep, murmuring endearments, finding shelter in each others arms.

"Good morning Kathryn. Did you sleep well?" she was asked.

"Oh yes," she replied smiling. "And you?"

"I find that I sleep soundly in your presence," she heard before being thoroughly kissed.

"You know I could get used to this," Kathryn said slightly out of breath.

"Then you should look forward to this for many years to come."

"I plan on it."

They spent the next hour waking each other properly.

"I do not wish to leave this place," Kathryn heard once they finished their brief swim.

"We can always come back," she replied.

"I would like that."

They spent most of the day relaxing until the sun began to set.

"Time to go," Kathryn said, looking around to make sure they hadn't left anything behind.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?" she said turning around to face her companion.

"I love you."

Kathryn placed the items she had in her hands down and walked the few feet that separated them. Embracing her companion tightly, she whispered:

"I love you too... Annika."

* * *

Seven's eyebrows rose as she re-read the last line over again.

"Annika?"

The Captain had used her human designation in the story. Standing up with the data padd in hand, she said:

"Computer end program." Soon the black and yellow grid lines replaced the trees and the lake. "Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"_Captain Janeway is in her quarters."_

Seven left the holo-deck.

Janeway sat on her couch reading a book of poetry; she knew that Seven was in holo-deck two, having asked the computer for Seven's location earlier.

After reading the same line over and over again, she decided to turn in. if Seven wanted to speak with her tonight, she'd need as much sleep as she could get.

Janeway woke up, drifting to alertness and wondered what had woken her. She listened, hearing nothing she shook her head and let it drop back on her pillows, and closed her eyes.

She heard the noise again, it was her door chime.

Pushing the blankets off her, she grabbed her robe, putting it on and cinched the belt. Running her fingers quickly through her hair, she went to the door. "Yes?"

"Captain, may I come in?"

The doors slid open.

"Come in Seven," she said, moving aside.

"Thank you," Seven answered.

"I take it you've finished the story?" Janeway asked, walking towards her couch. "Please, sit down."

"Yes I have," Seven replied after sitting down.

"And?" Janeway asked as she sat across from her.

"I wish to ask you the same question."

"I don't think I understand?" Janeway replied.

Seven stood up and walked over to where Janeway was sitting, and held her hand out.

Janeway took hold of the out-stretched hand and was pulled to her feet.

Seven felt the smoothness of the Captain's face for yet the second time in weeks. She still marveled at the sensation, and wondered briefly to herself why she had backed down earlier. She knew she could not do so again. "May I kiss you?" she asked quietly.

Janeway dropped her gaze and closed her eyes, unable to look into Seven's face, unable to lock onto those eyes that were filled with love... for her.

Seven slowly lifted Janeways' face.

"May I kiss you?" she asked once more, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for the answer.

Janeway found that she could only answer the question one way:

"Yes."

The smile that graced Seven's face was one of pure joy. Its sheer beauty was unlike anything Janeway had ever seen before.

Seven moved slowly, unconsciously moistening her lips.

Their first kiss was brief.

Janeway would have been hard pressed to say if it even happened. She had no doubts in her mind the second time around. She heard a whimper, but wasn't sure if it had come either Seven or herself. Soon, she stopped wondering all together.

When the kiss broke off, Janeway opened her eyes. She found that Seven was still cradling her face.

"May I hug you?" Seven asked shyly.

"Yes, only if I can do the same."

"Acceptable," Seven replied, slowly releasing her hold of the Captain's face. Seven had seen other people hug and tried to approximate the procedure.

"Seven?"

"Yes Captain?"

Janeway rolled her eyes, they would have to have a talk about what to call each other in private, right now, there are more pressing matters at hand. "Relax," she told her, feeling the tight hug loosen.

"Is this better?" she asked, feeling the warmth of the Captain's body next to hers and finding that she liked it.

"Yes, much better," Janeway replied.

They held on to each other.

Seven found that she needed for some reason beyond her comprehension to run her right hand slowly up and down the Captain's back. "I am enjoying this," Seven said.

"So am I," Janeway replied, soothed by Seven's touch.

Her warmth...

Her love.

"I love you Kathryn," Seven whispered into Janeways' ear.

"I love you too Seven," she paused, "Annika."

The End.


End file.
